In general, when people, particularly women, design their desired hair styles by trimming strands of hair, the desired hair style is first set with a comb such as a roll brush and then fixed using heat applied from a hairdryer. In the conventional hair styling method, however, the comb and the hairdryer need to be used at the same time, which is cumbersome and inconvenient in use. In addition, a force should be applied to the strands of hair using the comb and the hairdryer in order to transform the strands of hair in a desired manner, which is a laborious work for a user. Further, hair professionals, such as hairdressers, perform such a laborious work repeatedly for a long time, which is quite an exhausting work.